


To Bring Joy

by Pillowchan87



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Developing Friendships, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Male-Female Friendship, Regret
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-05-07 01:10:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14660097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pillowchan87/pseuds/Pillowchan87
Summary: Set after Infinity War.After achieving his life goal and balancing the universe, Thanos does what he promised and retires to a remote place on Earth. Still injured from battle, he now has to adapt to a humble life with a particular human. Thabisa doesn't seem to mind befriending the biggest murderer on the planet and somehow prefers to spend her short life in exile with him than going back to her old life. Thanos doesn't mind either... sometimes.





	1. Curious

**Author's Note:**

> I have no clue where I'm going with this story but it's one of those where you wish you knew how to write beautifully and give justice to that idea in your head. I hope you enjoy it and I'll keep writing depending on feedback.

Thanos was pleased. Earth was more beautiful than he thought it could be and the shed he claimed as his own stood upon layers of land covered in bright green grass. The beauty grew exponentially when everything turned to orange and purple at sunrise and sunset. The universe was finally balanced. He had saved billions of lives instead of letting trillions die cruelly. He could finally rest. He could finally be at peace with himself and the world.

He was satisfied, yet his stomach rumbled at the emptiness.

On his second afternoon on Earth, he was finally feeling the relief and tiredness of a lifetime of hard work and rewarded perseverance. Not anyone in the world knew where he was, but then again, neither did he. And here, in the middle of nowhere, would be his new home.

Thanos forced his body to rise and look for nourishment. Food. Water. He was weak and in pain but without them, he wouldn't get any better.

As beautiful as this place was, climbing down uneven ground proved to be difficult with his limping leg. He gritted his teeth and moved forward, never looking back as he had always done in life.

At the base of the hill, he found crops lined in front of a simple shed, similar to his own. Tall, slim green and pale yellow plants grew crooked and behind them white four legged animals were freely roaming and grassing.

He was truly blessed and meant to live, even after his quest, if fate was handing him what he needed that easily.

Thanos kneeled before the green plant with long leaves and carefully felt it’s rough fibers. The stem did not look edible but the bright yellow fruit protruding from it did. He moved on to the creamy cat tails. Softer but drier and less appetizing. They resembled another plant he knew and Thanos wondered if their properties were similar.

A snap of a twig alerted him of strangers.

The source was uncomfortably close and should’ve been in plain sight if it wasn’t for the crops. Tense and senses sharpened, he caught movement in front of him among the plants. Adjusting his eyes, a face took shape between the swaying cat tails and green stems.

“I see you.” He teased.

The woman ran and was out of sight in matter of seconds. Thanos hummed and resumed his inspection, unimpressed and unsurprised by her reaction. He had no interest in pursuing a frightened human, especially in his condition. It was a surprise, however, when she returned still frightened and possibly against her and anyone’s judgement.

Thanos stole a glance at the woman, expecting an assault or verbal abuse. When nothing happened, he ignored her altogether resuming his inspection.

“That's wheat.” She spoke. “It won't help you much right now but it's pretty useful.”

Not only she returned to him despite her fear, but now she was helping him. How curious. He also made a mental note to control his facial expressions more carefully. He took a green plant on his hand, a silent request.

“That's maize.” Instead of words, she used a demonstration to explain. Her hand disappeared into the bag on her hip and pulled out one of the fruits. Did she think he couldn't understand her? The crunch of her bite and the loud sip of juices reminded him of his hunger. He reached for one and bit off half of it in one bite, taking in even the core. It was somewhat sweet and chewy for the most part. It would make a decent meal if seasoned correctly.

“That's… one way to eat it.” The woman struggled to hide her amusement. At least she was clever enough to try not to offend him.

He ate two more and took other three for later. With his hunger sated, thirst was clawing his throat.

“Water.” It came out hoarser than he wanted.

The woman’s eyes almost fell out of its sockets. She froze in place scpeechless.

“Human. I require water.” He requested softly. He had no right nor the wish to command anyone anymore.

The woman stared at him with her jaw dropped. A few blinks cleared her mind fairly fast to her credit.

“I'll get it.” Without waiting for an answer she turned on her heels and left.

* * *

“It was you, wasn’t it?”

Thanos drank and drank, leaving the bucket almost empty. After the favor, he wouldn't dare to deny her a handful of water as courtesy. He sighed in relief as the bucket touched the ground.  “I am guilty of many things.”

The woman frowned at his cryptic answer. “Is that a confession?”

“Depends.”

“On what?”

“On what you’re accusing me of.”

The sun on her back made her dark skin even darker. He couldn't see her face properly but her voice hinted she was losing her patience.

“The ashes.”

“Ah” said Thanos. He had already guessed it was related to the recent events but fending ignorance might’ve spared him from a lot. “Then yes. I am guilty.”

He expected insults, rage, curses and words of hate. Instead, she looked at him with confusion shining in her eyes.

“Why?”

Well, her reaction was certainly different than anticipated. He wondered how long that would last. “It was necessary.”

She frowned and shook her head. “No, no no. I mean… why was _I_ spared? My family… they...”

Thanos smiled inwardly. She was indeed a funny little human. How refreshing. “Don’t feel special. Half the universe is gone. I would say the odds were not that slim.”

Her responding hum was playful and curious.

“How?” Her voice was most filled with amazement than resentment.

He pondered on his answer for a few moments. She didn't push and he didn't rush. He thought of all the things and people he lost on his way and his throat tightened.

“Sacrifice.”

Thanos hated pity but somehow her eyes of sympathy made him feel understood and a little less alone.

“What did you sacrifice?”

He counted three heartbeats before he responded. It was just like little Gamora’s question and the answer was the same. Didn't make it easier though. “Everything.”

* * *

Self invited, the human patiently followed him back to the shed. The climb back was harder than the climb down and yet he didn't wish for assistance. The human didn't offer any either, probably because of her small size compared to his.

“What happened to you?”

She really had a lot of questions.

“A consequence of my doings.” He simply offered.

“Does it hurt?” Her eyes travelled to his burned left wrist and hand.

“Not significantly.”

“How did you get- oh, never mind.” Reaching their destination, the torched gauntlet appeared lying carelessly on a bench against the wall. All six Infinity Stones still shining against the dark bronzed gold. It was then when he realized the threat this woman posed. It was a mistake to take her presence lightly.

She must've felt his nervousness. “Relax. I won't steal it.”

That didn't ease him one bit. He was stronger, smarter, but right now, she was faster and knew the surroundings. He closed the space between them, blocking the path to the gauntlet... and inviting her to leave.

“Will you be fine?” Intimidating was his expertise and this human here was immune to it. Yet, extraordinarily, she did grasp the meaning of his actions.

“Yes.”

After a brief hesitation, the woman nodded and left him be.

“Human.” He called before she was out of sight. “Your name?”

The corners of her mouth curved up slightly. “Thabisa.”

She didn't asked for his.


	2. Value

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not everything with worth has value.

“Good morning.” Her apple crunched loudly at the wide bite.

Thanos pressed the bridge of his nose with his fingers. “What are you doing here?”

“We're neighbors.”

As if that answered his question.

“I value my privacy.”

It wasn’t a lie but it wasn’t the whole truth. Just because a mere human couldn’t wield it, didn’t mean he should leave unattended such powerful weapon near one. After yesterday’s carelessness, he made sure to have the gauntlet with him at all times.

“You just don't trust me.” She eyed the Infinity Stones. “A leather strap won't exactly stop anyone from trying to take it. Those look _really_ nice. How much are they worth?”

“Much more than anyone in the galaxy could afford. Don’t waste your time or _mine_ , kid.”

“Thabisa.” She corrected firmly. “I'm not a kid, not since I was 12, so stop treating me like one.” She nibbled the core of her apple before throwing it away. “That one looks like a ruby. And that one like an emerald. The others I have no clue. Just as valuable I'd say, aren’t they?”

The titan scoffed. “The ignorance of you humans baffle me. These stones are not jewelry.”

“So what? They’re pretty. Some idiot would pay a fortune for’em.”

“Then you and the idiot would be the most foolish creatures in the universe for wasting such potential in silly necklaces and rings.” Thanos limped to the pile of apples Thabisa had the trouble to harvest. He was getting tired of the vegetarian diet but until he was fully healed, he’d restrain from hunting. Three bites and the apple was gone. At least 6 or 7 apples would sate his hunger and he silently thanked Thabisa for foreseeing his needs.

“What makes them so special? So unique?” She faced him, sitting on the ground instead of the bench with her legs crossed.

For some reason, that image reminded him of Gamora. That thought alone encouraged him to be patient at her questions. And honest.

“Have you ever wished for something impossible?”

It was a dumb question. Anyone, especially those who had nothing, have dreamt of wealth, love and much more beyond their reach. Thabisa's eyes became distant, recalling a deep desire within.

“Yes. Ever since… Yes. I do. I mean…. I did. Once.”

“These stones can give you much more than that. Their power is so great that the weak crumble at their touch.”

Thabisa raised an eyebrow. “Are you saying that to protect me or to protect the gauntlet?”

 _Smart one._ Thought Thanos.

“Both. I have seen people reduced to dust just by holding one but not before leaving destruction behind. You have been a useful nuisance, I must admit. I owe you, like it or not.”

“Whether _who_ likes it or not?”

Thanos laughed. His voice reverberating loudly and deep. “Both, little human.” Laughing felt good, but his wounds did not. His chest, though healed by the stones, was scarred and felt somewhat unnatural, like it healed slightly warped or misshapen.

A bucket of water appeared on his side and he quickly accepted it.

“You must be strong.”

Indeed. He knew very few could actually hold all the stones at once and survive. To harness all that power, use it and live or stay sane. He gasped for air after big mouthfuls of liquid soothed his throat. “Not enough.”

Thabisa took the bucket from his hands and sighed. “Fine.” She brought it up to her lips and drank three big gulps. “I won't hold it. Wasn't even thinking of touching it, no matter how valuable it looked. I don't plan to go back, anyway.”

It was his chance to turn things around.

“Where do you come from, human?” The apple he picked next was bruised and he thoughtlessly threw it away to choose a smoother one.

Thabisa ignored the question and slapped the fruit out of his grasp. “You asked for my name. Use it. And don't waste my food and efforts.”

It was the first time she’d defied him. Thanos promised himself to treat her as an equal but he was tempted to correct her disrespect with discipline. In other words, he would've knocked the teeth out of her mouth in the past.

Instead, he rose from the bench and stepped closer, forcing her to look up to meet his eyes.

“Do not underestimate me, Thabisa. You're confusing docility with weakness.”

His imposing presence made his enemies tremble and fear to the point of tears and whimpers. Thousands have kneeled to his feet to beg for mercy. Kings and warriors have surrendered without even testing his strength. And millions have cowered at the mention of his name.

And this human stood her ground once more.

“And you're confusing compassion with submission. If you do not value the little you have, you'll lose everything.”

“I don't need your _pity_.” He spat the word. Quite literally, wetting her face and forcing her to blink.

Her eyes hardened as she found the words to throw at him. “Do you throw away anything and anyone that’s below you? Because if you do, then we better part ways now. In the eyes of society, I am trash. I am worth nothing, just like that apple. Bruised. Unwanted. And left to rot. But I know they're wrong and that apple is worth _something_ , no matter how little. And so do I.”

Thabisa stuffed the apples inside the bucket and didn't spar a glance at the titan as she climbed down with them.

Angry, troubled and still hungry, Thanos limped to the bruised apple, left behind by the human probably intentionally. Ignoring the small black craters on it's skin, he sunk his teeth into it’s flesh and hummed in delight.

It was the sweetest apple of the lot.


	3. Existence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanos reflects on humanity's (and his own) willingness to learn, teach and account for the impact of their existence.

Earth was a curious planet although without any notable characteristics. Days and nights were similar in length, between 10 to 13 hours each according to his raw calculations. It orbits a single star and has one natural satellite, a lonely moon. Stars and constellations were unknown to him, giving no clue on which galaxy or even quadrant he was right now. Gravity was lighter here than in his former home. A small planet perhaps? He doubted humans could create artificial gravity or manipulate the planet’s natural gravitational force just yet.

Their kind was so far behind space exploration and technology advancement that is was laughable.

He found them... inferior. Pathetic. Pitiful. A young race doomed to repeat the mistakes of hundreds of civilizations, like his. Cocky, self-centered and short-sighted made them somewhat insufferable. He doubted he could learn something from them just as much he believed they could be taught.

Yes. Earth might, in a far future, no longer be Earth, even after half its population was wiped. But, it would not just be attributed to their short existence. Even ancient races can succumb to foolishness, blinded by the arrogance of their experience.

Ignorance and pride were common concepts in the history of extinct worlds. Humans excelled in both.

Thanos thought of Titan and grumbled, annoyed to have useless memories plaguing his mind a third time throughout the day. Even when they helped ease boredom, they were a nuisance.

Agriculture was not the most exciting vocation, and failing at it just soured the experience even more. A week went by after his first attempt at growing maize and no sprouts came to life. Frustration developed into temptation. The gauntlet could provide knowledge or bend reality and make them grow in a matter of seconds if he wished. He could lightly tap the stone hanging on his belt and have the job done.

His hand was already reaching for it when a presence behind reminded him to be cautious.

“Having trouble?”

Thabisa walked passed him and crouched before the embarrassing imitation of a cropland.

Thanos remained quiet, unsure on what ground their relationship stood. After Thabisa stormed off, neither of them attempted to approach the other until now. Taken off guard, he felt, for the first time in a long time, unprepared. And nervous. Such insecurities were above him, yet somehow, he was standing there unable to utter a word and resisting the urge to fidget or walk away.

Disgraceful.

Thabisa turned her head with a raised eyebrow and annoyed eyes when she received no response. To be the one offended, then the one to swallow her pride and being ignored must be infuriating. He didn't really know. He never went back on his word nor he ever apologized to anyone in his life except maybe his daughter.

Adding another name to the list was unacceptable.

At the lack of cooperation from his companion, Thabisa rolled her eyes. “You want my help or not? Not that you haven't accepted it all these days without saying ‘thank you’, by the way.”

True.

He was waking every morning with fresh reapings at his doorstep. She was being kind and he was being stubborn. It couldn't stay that way or he’d end up owing Thabisa more he'd be willing to return.

“I can't seem to meet the necessary conditions.”

“Oh! He talks!”

Thanos suppressed a growl. She was entitled to be angry but he wouldn't tolerate humiliation.

Thabisa smirked at his discomfort and decided it was enough. “Let me show you, big guy.”

Thabisa explained the peculiar logic behind a successful corn batch while fetching and throwing the seeds inside a bucket.

“Fill this. Let them soak for the night and then plant them as deep as your finger goes into the soil.” She took a quick look at his hands. “Half a finger in your case. Leave enough space between each seed, ok? Don't squeeze them together.”

After taking mental notes of the ideal soil temperature and watering schedule, he began working on the holes. Thabisa, sprawled comfortably on the grass as he rearranged his planting space, bit her sweet potato and studied his recovery over the last few days. The limp was gone. The short, weak steps were replaced by strong, wide strides. The burning marks on his forearm, wrist, and hand healed leaving a big, dark and uneven purple scar on his skin. He no longer coughed or ran out of breath even when the scar on his chest still appeared fresh.

The wound looked deep and deadly, enough to kill anyone easily, and yet, this… man, if you can call him that, was round and about like any other day. She had only seen it once when she caught him washing at the river. She grimaced at the slash, thick and ugly, and wondered what weapon could do something like that.

Her eyes went to the gauntlet, dangling from his belt. Was that thing involved or was his kind just absurdly resilient?

“Where do you come from, big guy?”

Thanos was measuring between holes when Thabisa broke his focus.

“My planet has been gone for centuries. I'm the last of-”

“Centuries!? Exactly how old are you?”

Thanos didn't like being interrupted but he was reluctantly grateful for some conversation after a week of silence.

“I lost count. Thousands of years turn you indifferent as well as apprehensive of time.”

Such contradiction.

“How so?”

Thanos abandoned his task to face Thabisa. Maybe not all humans were as closed minded as he thought.

“You learn to detach from… most ephemeral things. It saves you a lot of distress and time to invest your efforts in more worthwhile causes. However, you live long enough to witness the echoes of your actions throughout history. Reminds you of your glories... but also of your mistakes. A small ripple can cause waves of destruction. Makes you feel trivial and meaningful at the same time. Mindful of your efforts and the consequences of them.”

“Like wiping half of the universe. Or learning how to plant maize.”

Thanos smiled. “Precisely.”

Thabisa tapped her fingers on the grass, pondering on her next question. She sat up before voicing what was on her mind. “You said ‘most’ ephemeral things.”

Thanos' smile faded.  He resumed his work and pretended to be busy.

“You cared for something or… someone. And lost it. Didn't you?”

He didn't answer immediately. “It is inevitable, even for you, humans, who live so short lives.”

Thabisa nodded, her eyes cast down as memories of lost ones invaded her mind. It was comforting to find some humanity in the murderer alien in front of her.

How ironic.

Thanos continued to work in silence, thankful Thabisa didn't press the matter. He really wasn't looking forward to speak of Gamora or refuse altogether. Her death was the only thing he might one day regret from his accomplishment.  He was not going to share that lightly.

"Are you ever gonna tell me your name, big guy?"

Thanos pressed his finger down into the soil while also pressing his lips into a thin line.  "Maybe one day."

He heard her sigh in resignation and play with the sweet potato in her hand. "Fine. Big Guy it is. So, what else are you planning to grow? You need all the help you can get."

"Sweet potatoes." He answered. He suspected she was as lonely as him but having some insurance couldn't hurt.

Thanos could practically hear her smile when she said: "Apology accepted."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter but I really liked how this one went. I hope to come up with more of these soon.


End file.
